Hakada
by zutaraluver101
Summary: Katara finds a new side to zuko, while Aang and Sokka find how evil Hakada can really be!
1. Hakada arrives

**Hakada**

**Katara took one last look back at the huge ice city, feeling pleased with herself, she turned back to Aang, who was loading the food and cargo onto Appa. "Hey Aang..." she said, but didn't get to finish what she had to say for suddenly, a small figure jumped right in front of her, causing her to fall backwards. "AHHHH!" she yelled as she fell off the boat they were on. **

"**KATARA!" Aang called out as he flew down and caught her, "what happened?"**

"**I thought I saw…no," she stuttered as she looked past Aang to see her worst fear standing above them on the side of the boat. Hakada, a small girl, much like Katara, with brown hair and a devilish smile was peering down at them and laughing "ha! Hi guys! Whatchha doing?"**

"**Uhhhh, WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THIS BOAT HAKADA!!??" Katara steamed as Aang flew her back up to the boat.**

"**Hakada?" Aang questioned, examining her fully, she was exactly like Katara, the only differences was her height, she was half the size of Katara and smiled sweetly at him.**

"**My annoying cousin, Aang, meet Hakada, Hakada, meet Aang" she said dismally, "why are you here?"**

"**I have decided to join on your mission!" she exclaimed sweetly.**

**The look on katara's face at that moment was indescribable; she looked like she was going to be sick with shock, "you, you can't, you, why?**

"**Daddy says that I would be very helpful, and what daddy says goes" her expression changed rapidly when she said this, it went from sweet to scary and back to sweet after she had finished, Aang stared at her, he couldn't see what was so bad about her, she looked so cute!**

"**Awe Katara, let her come with us!" giggled Aang.**

"**NO!!!!!!" screamed Katara so loud that the whole boat full of people turned to look at her, Katara looked embarrassed, "uhhhh I mean, she just isn't ready Aang, she is still too small!"**

"**No I'm not, and I'm special, please Aang!" she pleaded, and as she said this, a strange beam shot from her eyes into Aang's eyes.**

"**She's coming Katara, end of conversation", he said flatly almost as if hypnotised and walked away, leaving Katara standing gawping at Aang.**

"**What did you do?" she asked sharply, turning to Hakada.**

"**What?" she asked sweetly.**

"**You know what I'm talking about, what did you do to him?" she repeated her anger rising**

"**I'm special!" she said grinning an evil smile and skipped away. Katara could have cried with anger, she knew what would happen if that little brat came with them, and there was nothing she could do about it!**

**Later that afternoon she was joined by sokka in the room they had been provided with on the small boat, she had been sulking about Hakada, and thinking deeply about her.**

"**What's up Katara?" Sokka asked as he pulled back the curtain-like door and sat beside her.**

"**Hakada!" She moaned miserably.**

"**What about her? We haven't seen her since dad left" he replied happily.**

"**She is here, on the boat and, and is going to be joining us on our umm mission, she, well, her dad says she has to come….sokka?" she asked, turning to look at him and a look of surprise spread over her face, sokka had fainted, "uhhhh, sokka?" she looked at him and then pulled him over to the small camp bed thing in the corner of the small room, "I know, how you feel sokka," she said at last before leaving the room and going to find Hakada.**

"**Well, well, hiya Katara!" Hakada giggled as Katara approached her.**

"**Look Hakada, maybe we got off on the wrong foot before, but I think we should really, umm try to be friends!" Katara attempted a smile, but failed.**

"**Hmmmmmm, nope!" she laughed and started running in circles around Katara.**

"**Urhhhhhh!!!! THAT'S IT!!!!!!!! YOU AND ME! ITS GO TIME!!" Katara screamed as she stamped her foot and surrounded the boat in ice.**

"**Hey! Katara why did you do that?"**

"**Hey, who was that?"**

"**What happened?" Many people stood and stared at the ice and called out many questions.**

**Katara just smiled and created an ice platform beside the boat then jumped on to it. "Alright Hakada! Its time to fight!..."**

**Sokka and aang wandered up to the deck at that minute, "uhhhh I had the weirdest dream about the most evil little girl on this ship…." Sokka didn't get to finish, for, right in front of him were Katara and Hakada, getting ready to fight, "AHHHHHHHH NOT HER!!" He screamed before fainting again.**

"**Sokka?" Aang said poking him.**

"**Ha!! You stand no chance!" Hakada yelled, jumping onto the platform and getting into her battle stance.**

**Aang, who had just noticed them, looked exasperated, "Wait! No stop, no fighting! Ahhhhh" he jumped about between them, in a comical fashion.**

"**I know it's your duty as the avatar to stop fights and create peace, but this has to be done!" Steamed Katara.**

**Aang looked hurt, but obediently flew back on to the boat and watched the fight.**

**Katara moved a large bubble of water out of the ocean and fired it at Hakada, she blocked it with a flick of her wrist and blasted it back at Katara, knocking her off her feet and landing on the hard ice, "ARHHHHHH!" Katara yelled her face going a dark red as she jumped up and charged at Hakada with a huge block of ice floating about on her right hand.**

"**This is child's play," Hakada announced making the ice stop where it was and melt in front of her, "now I will begin my real fight!" as she said this she flew into the air and covered herself in fire.**

**Aang stared at her, air, water and fire, who was she, he thought as he watched her fly down at Katara still covered in fire, Katara however, did not look surprised, but only sad as she knew that defeat was near. Hakada landed with a huge crash knocking Katara off the platform and into the see, covered in scars and bruises, there was smoke everywhere, all that could be seen was Hakada's grinning face as she did a cartwheel on the platform. Aang sent a blast of air around the boat destroying the smoke, "Katara!" he called out, but no one replied……**

**I haven't finished yet, btu bare with me!**


	2. Katara is gone

**Katara is Gone**

"**Katara!" Aang had been calling all night but no sign of her**

"**This is hopeless," Sokka said eventually, tears streaming down his cheek, "The sea is way too big, we can't find her this way….." he hung his head and put his hands over his eyes, embarrassed about crying.**

"**Uncle, I am tired..." Zuko, covered in scars from head to toe was floating at the North Pole on a badly made raft with his uncle, Iroh.**

"**Then you should rest, a man...Hey, who is that?" Iroh said suddenly pointing to a figure floating a half mile away. Zuko squinted because after the accident, he had never been good with long distance views, but then, as his eyes found who Iroh was pointing to, he realised who it was, "I don't see anyone uncle, your crazy," he mumbled, blushing. "Are you sure Zuko? I'm sure there is someone there," Iroh said focusing on Katara's body floating limply on the water, she was getting closer. "Yes, it's a girl, see Zuko, we should help her!" announced Iroh.**

"**But uncle…"Zuko stammered, embarrassed about what Katara would think of him. "Fine!" He almost yelled at Iroh through his emotional rage and he jumped overboard, despite his wounds and lack of energy he was able to save Katara and get her back to the raft, after that, he collapsed and slept for many days. Katara, astonished at her position was overcome by her scars and tiredness so also slept. Iroh was left alone and kept Zuko and Katara beside each other for warmth, Iroh often gazed at them, beside each other, they almost looked at peace with the world.**


	3. The battle

**Hakada-The battle**

**Please no Flaming! If you don't bother to read it, then there is no point in reviewing, just enjoy the story! This chapter may be short, but I'm working on it!**

After days of being alone Iroh's prayers were answered and Katara woke up. She was very embarrassed about being rescued by the enemy, so stayed very quiet. Iroh however was just glad of the company. Katara, through instinct cared for Zuko through the days that followed, despite her own wounds; she focused all her energy on helping Zuko, she felt a strong bond between her and him, though she could not explain it, all she could think about, was him. Katara bended the sea water to make them go much faster, eventually, they saw land, and were able to get off the raft, Zuko had still not awoken.

Katara felt his cheek; it was ice cold and thin from lack of food, she felt bad for him and thought back to when they had fought, had she let him take aang? No! She thought as she pushed the thought aside, but after that, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

They were able to rent a room in the small village on the coast, and Iroh laid him down, "Thank-you for your help young water bender, you seem to care for my nephew, yet, he is your enemy, why is this?" Iroh asked Katara while they were having dinner.

"Uhhhh," Katara mumbled blushing, she looked away, she knew why of course, but did not want to say it aloud.

**Just thought you wanted to check up on Hakada! **

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU LITTLE…!" Aang screamed at Hakada the day after Katara went missing.

"Hmmmmmm," Hakada said, only half paying attention as she picked up Katara's necklace that she had just found on the platform and attached it neatly to her neck, "dunno, just for a bit of fun, and besides, she challenged me remember!" She smirked.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" yelled Sokka who stormed up to Hakada with a rage he had never had before, "SHE COULD BE DEAD!" he continued, now right in front of Hakada, and she smiled.

"Hopefully," She said defiantly as Sokka attempted to slap her, she flicked her wrist and froze him, "please pretty boy, you think I am weak!" She looked up at him as she said this; it looked odd because Sokka was nearly twice as big as her.

Aang melted the water covering Sokka and walked over to Hakada calmly, "I could take you," he said in a regretful tone, "I will fight you, if I win, you leave us and, and if you win…"He faded.

"If I win you are to do everything I say ad forget about what's-her-name, Katara!" Hakada said loudly as she made the platform beside the boat bigger and jumped onto it, "Gather round, gather round, witness the great avatar get his butt whooped!" She roared as a crowd gathered. "What's the matter? Scared?" She mocked.

"No, let's do this!" Said Aang in a both strong and calm anger, he walked calmly onto the platform, got in his battle stance and looked fiercely at Hakada………


End file.
